wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Valence
Loading Screen= song lyric "small quote" song lyric EV0LVE agent password has been entered and is approved. Your viewing of this file will be documented. Valence's file has loaded and is ready to launch. Only agents of EV0LVE may continue. The file may contain depictions of violence and (censored) swearing. song lyric |-|Main File= song lyric BIG quote song lyric Valence is currently being documented by EV0LVE's secretary, Anaphora. You may not anything edit in our files or use them for your own purposes. She is Project Zero's ally in escape, and there has been some evidence to suggest they consider themselves more than friends. However, this does not matter to EV0LVE. All we care about is that Valence has taken Project Zero from us, and she is helping them to avoid our grasp. When she is found, there will be consequences. song lyric song lyric Phenotype. Valence has mostly brown scales, sliding to a darker brown on her limbs. She has a pink ear and dark brown - almost black - horns and ruff. She has an orange underbelly, with almost fire-like patterns. She has deep blue eyes. She is short, but has an average build. However, from what images EV0LVE has found, she is much taller than she used to be. Her tail is short. Her claws are almost always painted, in a different color in every picture we have. She usually wears a jacket of some sort, most likely for protection on one of her hunts, along with a belt, which holds whatever weapons she chooses to have on hand. is identical to Devlin's that we found when we captured him. Despite all this, the way to recognize Valence is her wings. She has two on each side, being a HiveWing. The edges are brown, swirling to a dark orange, and then a lighter orange. In the center, there is a diamond of white in the center. an eye out for this pattern. We must find her. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Behavior. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Biography. of the below information may be false. It is based off of speculation in many parts, and due to the nature of her dragonethood, any of the data could have been fabricated. As far as we know, her name may not even truly be Valence, and she may be of a completely different age. However, we do know that Project Zero, even after his split from us, calls her by the name Valence, if that information amounts to everything. Much of this may be updated after we capture and torture the subject. Little is known about Valence's early history. Likely, she had parents or guardians who were aware of EV0LVE or similar companies somehow, were criminals, or were obsessed with caution, as they must have gone against many procedures to document them. it turns out that they were aware of other companies, we must contact them to try to get more information for this file and any more helpful things they may know. Finally, Valence came out of the shadows at age five, when she began to advertise herself as a bounty hunter. She was rarely hired at first, due to no reputation and being so young, but in the coming years, she gained quite a following. She was able to move into a nice house with her roommate, business partner, and, likely, friend, Devlin, and lived there successfully with him for several years. The pair seemed to develop new technology for their calls, having shown that Valence has assisted Project Zero with technology EV0LVE was not aware existed. One day, Valence was on one of her missions, and ran into Project Zero. She, seemingly accidentally, shot them, and while the bullet caused no harm, they were rejected from our technology that controlled them. Devlin was lost in the chaos, but we found him and were able to torture him. Valence and Project Zero are currently on the run, trying to keep the latter free, and, perhaps, trying to find Devlin, unaware of his unfortunate fate. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Abilities and Weaknesses. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Interactions. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Notes. text song lyric song lyric |-|Images= song lyric "small quote" song lyric pictures go here. song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Characters Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:Mature Content